Revenge
by Onny-Chan
Summary: Stein regresa a América después de una larga condena en Inglaterra por un crimen que no cometió, pero al regresar se entera del destino de su familia y sus deseos de venganza son mas fuertes que nunca.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, finalmente me decidí a regresar con un fic. No es la trama mas original de la vida, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo, además de que necesitaba algo con que distraerme estos días y esto ayuda mucho. Siempre estoy abierta a sugerencias, espero que les guste C:**

 ** _Revenge_**

Era un largo viaje de Londres a EEUU, sobre todo en un barco lleno de gente por doquier.

Soul Evans era un próspero músico en Londres, pero por conflictos familiares había decidió fugarse a América y comenzar de cero. En su viaje conoció a un particular hombre que se hacía llamar Frank Stein. Según le contó había sido un prisionero en Inglaterra, en una mina de carbón y ahora que era libre regresaba para reencontrarse con su familia. Se volvieron buenos amigos durante el viaje y como Soul no tenía ningún plan llegando al nuevo continente lo invitó a ir con él a su pueblo natal, Death City, asegurando que era una ciudad pintoresca a su modo y que se adaptaría rápidamente y seguro encontraba trabajo rápidamente.

-Al fin vemos tierra -comentó esa tarde Soul, cuando a lo lejos se divisaba una larga extensión de tierra.

-Al fin... -murmuro Frank perdido en sus propios recuerdos.

-Debes estar ansioso por regresar con tu familia –dijo el menor buscando conversación.

-No sabes cuanto...

América fue todo un descubrimiento para el joven Soul, quien estaba acostumbrado al lúgubre clima de Londres y su contaminación. Al ver tanto verde no podía parar de mirar por la ventana del carruaje mientras iban camino a Death City, aun que entre mas se acercaban mas desierto se veía, pero Frank le aseguro que la ciudad era un pequeño oasis en medio de la nada.

-Pareces un pequeño cachorro –se burlaba el mayor de en cuando, pero Soul, a pesar de ser temperamental, solo se reía divertido.

-Bienvenido a Death City, muchacho –dijo el peliblanco al cabo de tres días de viaje, abriendo los brazos y sacando una jovialidad que Soul no conocía.

-Es aun mejor de lo que me contaste –dijo Evans con una sonrisa- creo que aquí nos despedimos.

-Me temo que si -contesto regresando nuevamente a su tono melancólico y apagado- Pero es una ciudad pequeña, no dudes en buscarme si necesitas ayuda con algo.

Luego de un corto abrazo, ambos marcharon hacia lugares diferentes. Soul en busca de un nuevo futuro y Stein en busca de su pasado.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Revenge**_

Frank llegó a la esquina donde había vivido con su familia hace 15 años. En ese entonces su hogar estaba en el primer piso y arriba tenía una pequeña barbería muy popular entre los habitantes. Habían sido los mejores años de su vida junto a su amada Kami y su pequeña Maka.

-¿Señor? -preguntó una mujer saliendo de la casa- Señor ¿Busca a alguien?

-Eh... si ¿Qué paso con la familia que aquí vivía? -preguntó frunciendo las cejas y con un tono molesto.

-Oh... me temo que una tragedia -dijo con pesar la mujer- el esposo fue acusado de un crimen y la esposa quiso quitarse la vida poco después -contó suspirando- 10 años estuvo abandonada hasta que la compre.

-Ya veo...

-Gongon –dijo extendiendo su mano. El hombre no entendió- Medusa Gorgon.

-¡Oh! Un placer. Frank Stein.

-El placer es todo mío, señor Stein. Como verá, tengo una pastelería -señalo hacia el lugar- si gusta, puedo invitarle un pastel y contarle un poco mas sobre los Albarn.

Frank se iba a negar, no tenía ganas de socializar con la mujer, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte y finalmente acepto con una sonrisa forzada.

-Es un lugar pintoresco –dijo más por cortesía una vez se instaló dentro.

-Bueno, hago lo que puedo –dijo con modestia mal actuada- luego de que mi esposo murió aproveché al máximo los pocos dólares que me dejo -contó mientras colocaba unas galletas en el horno.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Descuide, cosecho lo que cultivo –dijo inclinando una botella imaginaria- ¿Es de su gusto el pastel? -preguntó coquetamente.

-Delicioso -contentó apurando un trozo. No estaba de sobra decir que la viuda Gorgon definitivamente no era la mejor pastelera de la ciudad- Entonces... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con los Albarn?

-¿Los conocía? -indago Medusa.

-Conocidos –dijo Frank restándole importancia.

-El señor Albarn fue acusado de un robo millonario en casa del juez Giriko, las malas lenguas dicen que le sonsacaba información cuando venía a la barbería -contó sentándose a su lado- Me contaron que fue enviado como prisionero a Londres, para trabajar en unas minas. Su esposa fue apagándose lentamente, yo fui testigo de eso, no vivía muy lejos de aquí. Cada día se veía mas triste, mas derrotada, ni la sombra de la alegre mujer que fue una vez –dijo esta vez con autentica lastima- Al cabo de unos meses, comenzó a pretenderla el juez Giriko. Si me lo permite... -comentó mientras le servía mas café- era un muy buen partido para una mujer sola y con una hija... pobre.

\- ¿Se casó con el juez? -preguntó el hombre apretando los puños.

-Oh no, ella jamás olvido a su esposo, rechazó cada pedida de mano del juez -contó con un poco de envidia.

\- ¿Entonces que paso? -preguntó exaltado.

-Organizó un baile, donde ella fue la invitada de honor –dijo con satisfacción- cuando llegó, se encargó personalmente de humillarla, exhibirla, aprovecharse de ella en todo sentido, en venganza por los reiterados rechazos que fueron conocidos por toda la ciudad -contó sin ocultar lo satisfecha que se sentía al respecto. Ella no hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad así- Pero la señora Albarn jamás lo supero y se dejó caer en las tentadoras manos del cianuro antes de cumplirse un año de la partida de su esposo.

\- ¿Qué... que paso con la bebe?

-El juez Giriko en un hombre muy generoso... -murmuro Medusa entrelazando las manos- se ha encargado de que la muchacha creciera tan culta y bella como su madre, casi dos gotas de agua...

 **Eh escrito pocas veces sobre Medusa y siento que nunca puedo plasmar su personalidad por completo. En este fic quiero que sea como cuando finge ser buena persona y logra que todos confíen en ella, de echo me imagino que sus diálogos son con esa voz dulce cuando era enfermera en Shibusen.**

 **En fin, espero que este siento de su agrado.**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Revenge**_

Soul se dedico a recorrer gran parte de la ciudad durante el día, había muchas posadas así que el hospedaje no le preocupaba. La ciudad era fantástica, todo lo que Frank le había cotado, era el doble de mejor.

Cuando comenzaba a atardecer, paso por fuera de una gran casona de la que quedo encantado. Era tan despampanante como en la que había crecido en Londres, y sintiendo un poco de nostalgia se quedo un momento a admirarla, hasta que una suave voz llamo su atención y dirigió su vista hacia una de las ventanas, donde vio a una muchacha sosteniendo un libro antiquísimo. Soul le sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto, pero enseguida miro hacia el interior y desapareció de la ventana.

\- Maka -escuchó que le susurraban.

\- ¿Que? -se volteo asustado y se encontró con una anciana vagabunda.

\- Maka, se llama Maka -le dijo nerviosa, mirando a todas partes- pobre, pobre... yo no te dije... pobre... tu no me viste -comenzó a alejarse asustada, sin darle la espalda a la casona.

\- ¿Maka? -repitió en un susurro mirando a la ventana.

Frank había llegado a un trato con Medusa. Su negocio de pasteles no iba demasiado bien, el evidente la razón, y por un par de dolares a la semana le alquilaba el piso de arriba y un cuarto y de paso ella podía intentar algo con el misterioso barbero.

El negocio de medusa se sostenía a base de los pocos clientes, principalmente hombres que iban mas por sus pronunciados escotes mas que por los pasteles, a los que aprovechaba de contarles de la nueva barbería del segundo piso. Durante algunas semanas ambos negocios marchaban bien, hasta que repentinamente los clientes dejaron de llegar para Stein. Para la rubia solo basto hacer un par de preguntas en ciertos lugares para descubrir que en el centro se había instalado un carro ambulante de un tal Mr. Ragnarok que presumía de ser el mas experto y rápido barbero de América.

Stein no se resistió y delante de todo el centro lo reto para comprobar quien era mas rápido y experto, y de paso recuperar su clientela. Obviamente ganó y al día siguiente recibió la visita de su arrogante y humillado adversario.

\- Señor Stein -saludo en todo su esplendor, admirando con desprecio el lugar.

\- Mr. Ragnarok -saludo de vuelta el hombre- ¿Que lo trae a mi humilde negocio? -pregunto con ironía.

\- Hace 15 años comencé como aprendiz en este mismo lugar -contó dando vueltas por la habitación- pero mi maestro fue acusado de un crimen y finalmente continué aprendiendo por mi cuenta. No encontré a nadie que se le igualara.

\- A juzgar por el duelo de ayer, tubo que haber encontrado a alguien mas de quien seguir aprendiendo -dijo Stein con mala intención.

\- Los años lo han tratado mal, pero en el fondo sigo reconociendo al Spirit Albarn de hace tanto años -dijo mirándolo amenazadoramente- jamás podría olvidar una técnica tan exquisita como la suya, debería hacer un mejor esfuerzo en ocultarse.

\- Si sigues siendo el mismo muchacho que conocí, no viniste aqui solo para saludar y advertirme -dijo el barbero rodeandolo, pero conservando las distancias- ¿Que es lo que quieres?

\- Un trato. -dejo saber el mas joven- Me das el 60% de tus ventas, me promocionas y alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra con el tiempo, a cambio... -dejo en el aire la frase mientas se sentaba en el sillón de trabajo.

\- Supongo que te guardaras el secreto -completo Frank mientras se acercaba a la pequeña salamandra del rincón.

\- ¡Tan perspicaz! -alabo el joven- Tal vez hasta me apiade de ti y te cuente que paso con tu queridisima Kami...

\- Imbecil... -murmuro el mayor, cuando en un arrebato de furia tomo la tetera que estaba sobre la salamandra y comenzó a golpearlo en la cabeza sin piedad.

Golpe tras golpe descargo la furia del atrevimiento de su antiguo pupilo, toda la ira contenida por 15 años. Continuo incesante incluso cuando Ragnarok dejo de mover y solo se detuvo cuando algo mas espeso y viscoso que la sangre comenzó a escurrir del cráneo.

\- ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Que es este escándalo? -Medusa entro sin avisar, alertada por los golpes y gritos que se escuchaban desde abajo y se encontró con tamaña escena- ¡¿Que hizo?! -preguntó atónita.

\- ¡Iba a delatarme! -gritó Stein fuera de si.

\- ¿Delatar que? ¿Que fue lo que hizo? -preguntó mientras se acercaba a Ragnarok y verificaba que realmente estuviera muerto.}

\- Nadie puede saber quien soy -murmuro mas calmado, mirando a la mujer asustado.

Medusa lo observo detenidamente. Desde el primer día sentía que lo conocía de algo, pero era una ciudad pequeña, todos se conocían de vista al menos una vez. Tras unos segundos calló en cuenta. No era un desconocido, era él.

\- Spirt Albarn -pronuncio aun sin poder creérselo.

\- ¡NO! -gritó el hombre- ¡Spirit ya no existe! Murió, murió en la mina, en Londres. Ahora soy Frank Stein.

\- ¡¿Señora Gorgon? -el gritó de una niña los saco del trance- ¿Esta todo bien?

\- ¿quien es?

\- Chrona, la ayudante de Ragnarok -contestó Medusa- ¿Que hace con él? -estaba nerviosa, si la niña entraba y veía así al hombre, ambos estarían en problemas.

Atropelladamente metieron el cuerpo al baúl que estaba a un lado de la puerta. Justo a tiempo, ya que la niña entro tímidamente, asustada por los golpes y luego la aparente calma. Stein reparo en sus manos, todas vendadas. El imbécil de Ragnarok realmente se merecía su arrebato de ira.

\- ¿Y el amo Ragnarok? -preguntó temblorosa, apenas levantando la vista del suelo.

\- Se fue. -escupió el barbero- Llego el cartero con un mensaje urgente.

\- Cielo ¿Porque no vas abajo y comes un pastel con un vaso de leche? -ofreció Medusa con ternura- Estoy segura que Mr. Ragnarok le dejo una nota para ti al señor Stein, luego te la llevo ¿Si?

Frank se puso nervioso, el baúl comenzó a abrirse lentamente y la niña todavía no bajaba. Tomo a Medusa de los hombros y con brusquedad la sentó sobre el baúl.

\- La señora Gorgon tiene razón, baja y come un pastel mientras nosotros hablamos algunas cosas de trabajo -tranquilizó el mayor- son deliciosos aseguró.

Apenas la niña volvió a bajar, Stein tomo una de las maltrechas navajas que había comprado, abrió el baúl y le rajó el cuello de un solo tajo.

\- Fantástico ¿Que hacemos ahora con un muerto aquí y la niña abajo esperándolo? -preguntó Medusa enfada cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿No necesitas una ayudante en la cocina? -contesto con otra pregunta el hombre. Medusa se inclino un poco sobre el cadáver y sin pena alguna tomo el monedero que asomaba del traje, guardándolo en su escote.

\- Tomare esto como gastos por la niña. -dijo luego de que Stein la mirara extraño- Señor Stein -recalco el apellido- que se le ocurra algo antes de que comience a salir olor.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revenge**_

Medusa no sabía que pensar, estaban pasando demasiadas cosas a la vez. El Spirit Albarn que estaba arriba no se parecía en nada al que ella recordaba, él de cabellos rojos y chispeantes ojos verdes. Él que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para cualquier persona. No, el hombre que estaba arriba no se parecía nada, con cabellos grises, ojos muertos y esa constante actitud amenazante y desconfiada.

\- Cielo -dijo la rubia una vez que llego abajo- Mr. Ragnarok recibió un mensaje urgente mientras estaba arriba -contó sentándose a su lado- vino un amigo suyo en carruaje a buscarlo y tuvo que partir de inmediato.

\- ¿Co-como no me a-aviso? -preguntó con temo la niña- Él no ha-hace nada si-sin mi ayu-ayuda ¡Estará en-enfadado!

\- ¡Oh no! Claro que no -tranquilizo la mujer pasandole un brazo por los hombros- dijo que era un viaje urgente y muy personal y pidió expresamente al señor Stein y a mi que te cuidáramos hasta su regreso ¿No te menciono que fue aprendiz suyo?

\- ¿Enserio us-usted cuidara de mi? -preguntó ilusionada por la hospitalidad de la mujer.

\- Claro que si, todo el tiempo que sea necesario -dijo sirviendole un poco mas de leche y acariciándole sus maltratados y sucios cabellos.

\- ¿Señor? -preguntó Justin cuando entro a la oficina de su jefe- Lo eh notado muy nervioso estas ultimas semanas.

\- ¿Tú crees? -el chico asintió- Hace algunos meses se cumplieron 15 años -murmuro Giriko con la nariz metida en una pila de papeles.

\- No entiendo, señor.

\- Hace algunos meses se cumplió la condena de Albarn -le contó levantando la mirada- y sacando cuentas, si hubiera decidido regresar a américa, ya estaría aquí desde hace algunas semanas.

\- Señor... ¿Esta insinuando que teme que Albarn regrese? -pregunto Justin en tono de burla- Usted me contó bien toda la historia. Hace 15 años se deshizo de él ¿Que le hace pensar que ahora no podría hacerlo?

Giriko lo meditó un poco y en realidad Justin tenía razón. Además, el trabajo en las minas y la mala alimentación probablemente no hayan dejado ni la sombra del hombre que era antes.

\- Justin, tengo cosas que hacer ahora, necesito que hagas un par de averiguaciones -pidió mientras anotaba algunas cosas en un papel- tráeme la respuesta cuanto antes.

\- Enseguida señor -dijo diligente.

Hace 15 años atras, Giriko era un respetado juez en Death City. Él jamás perdía un caso y era implacable con sus demandados, siempre lograba lo que quería, excepto a aquella mujer. Durante años había anhelado el corazón de Kami Carter, una hermosa e inteligente chica que nunca lo vio mas que como a alguien a quien admirar. No importaba cuanto la cortejara, la adulara, en cuanto Kami estuvo en edad de casarse calló rendida a los encantos de un simple aprendiz de barbero. Spirit Albarn, el hombre al que mas llegaría a odiar en este mundo por alejarlo de su amada Kami. Durante los siguiente años hizo todo lo posible por hacerles la vida imposible; deliberadamente logro que retrasaran su boda, impidió que compraran una bonita casa en un buen barrio, interfirió en sus negocios, pero la pareja siempre se veía feliz y prospera. Pero la tragedia mas grande para Giriko fue cuando se entero de la buena nueva, los Albarn tendrían un bebe.

Desde ese momento, Giriko cambio drasticamente de estrategia y comenzó con un plan sumamente elaborado del que aun así, no salio victorioso. Pero no se quedo con las manos vacias, oh no, la pequeña e inocente Maka tuvo la suerte de ser idéntica a su madre y al igual que en su juventud, ahora se encontraba prendado de una joven muchacha, pero ahora tenía mas poder y prestigio, por lo que nadie cuestionaría que se casara con su joven protegida.

\- ¿Señor? -llamo Justín, un par de horas mas tarde- tengo buenas noticias para usted.

\- Te escucho -dijo sin despegar la vista de los documentos sobre el escritorio.

\- Según los registros que pidio hace unos meses, Spirit Albarn murió unos días antes de su liberación en un trágico accidente -informo con una mueca de tranquilidad en el rostro- Creo que ya no tiene nada que temer.

\- Gracias Justin -dijo Giriko relajándose- puedes tomarte la noche.

* * *

Ragnarok, o mas bien su cuerpo, quedo en el baúl de la barbería el resto del día y Stein encerrado en la barbería con él. Medusa no se atrevió a molestarlo, realmente se había asustado con lo que sucedió y aun estaba procesando la confesión del hombre... todas esas semanas viviendo con su amor adolescente...

Solo al otro día, cerca de la media tarde, Frank entró a la pastelería, mas compuesto y tranquilo para el gusto de la rubia.

\- Creo que necesitamos hablar -murmuro sentándose en una de las mesas.

\- Evidentemente -contestó Medusa- Soy toda oídos...

\- Frank Stein fue un gran amigo que hice en las minas -comenzó a contar- ambos nos apoyamos en los peores momentos del otro, comprenderá que 15 años es un largo tiempo. Frank... era un tipo raro, nunca me contó la verdad de porque lo condenaron; aveces decía que por desmembrar gente en Albania, otro día por experimentar con gente viva, sus mejores días me contaba que robaba cadáveres recién sepultados para volverlos a la vida. Cuando llegue a las minas el ya llevaba bastante tiempo ahí -el hombre tenía una expresión indescifrable, parecía que recordaba buenos tiempos, pero en realidad no era así- se supone que nos liberarían el mismo día y Frank vendría conmigo para ayudarme a recuperar a mi familia y de paso vengarme del juez, pero solo unos días antes de obtener nuestra libertar ocurrió un derrumbe, y falleció al instante.

\- Y tú te hiciste pasar por muerto -dijo Medusa mientras le servia un trago.

\- Presentía que Giriko intentaría deshacerse de mi en cuento pusiera un pie en la ciudad -se excusó con amargura.

\- Entonces... -dijo Medusa- en lo que a mi respecta, Spirit Albarn murió en la mina y yo solo alojo a su buen amigo Stein -una misteriosa sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

\- Creo que usted y yo sabremos entendernos -mientras Frank miraba a la mujer maquinaba su siguiente plan. Últimamente sentía que había adoptado parte de la personalidad de su amigo- Dígame... ¿A incursionado en los pasteles salados? En Londres, los pasteles de carne son un manjar popular, barato y rentable.

\- No me diga...

\- Además, estoy seguro que usted no repara demasiado en si algo es moralmente incorrecto.

Medusa sonrió coqueta, entendía perfectamente hacia donde estaba llevando la conversación el barbero. Era una posibilidad que ella misma había barajado durante la noche.

\- Bueno, en esta ciudad nadie repara demasiado en lo moral o inmoral -dijo jugando con su pelo- estoy segura de que usted sabe bien eso.

\- Lo se de sobra.

\- ¿Conoce usted el comedor de Marie? -preguntó la rubia cambiando drasticamente de tema- Barato, siempre con clientes, pero nunca ¡Nunca! eh visto algún camión repartidor de carne, cuando su menú se basa en eso, carne, pero... ¿No le parece extraño que la ciudad tenga tan pocos gatos?

\- Apuesto a que el ojo que le falta lo perdió en una noche de cacería -bromeo Stein y Medusa rió hasta quedarse sin aire.

\- ¡Solo imagine comer un paste de juez! -dijo Medusa con malicia, animándolo a concretar el plan- y mientras tanto... ambos podemos practicar.

\- De vez en cuando... nadie extrañara a un par de fulanos...

Medusa sentía que no podía tener mejor suerte. Su amor de la adolescencia viviendo en su casa, haciendo macabros planes para esa maldita ciudad y la pequeña y enclenque Chrona a su cuidado, despertando un sentimiento maternal que ni cuando estuvo casada despertó en ella. Pareciera que todo en su vida comenzaba a mejorar, tal vez tendría un nuevo comienzo, una nueva oportunidad para un final feliz...

* * *

Soul había conseguido un empleo en una pequeña, pero conocida tienda de música, había alquilado un cuarto a las afueras, por lo que atravesaba media ciudad para llegar al trabajo. A diario, deliberadamente, pasaba por fuera de la casona donde conoció a Maka y a diario intercambiaban breves versos desde la ventana, pero al parecer la chica estaba constantemente vigilada porque solo lograba verla un par de minutos y luego se entraba rápidamente. Pero sus sopechas se volvieron reales cuando aquella tarde, cuando paso por fuera de su ventana, no había rastro de ella, por lo que cuando decidio marchar un gran hombre se paro frente a él y a su lado un muchacho no mucho mayor que él.

\- Eres Soul ¿Veredad? -pregunto el chico mas joven con una sonrisa para nada agradable.

\- Soul Eater -contesto extendiendo la mano, pero ocultando su verdadero apellido.

\- Soy Justin Law y el es mi compañero Free -se presento el chico aceptando la mano- saluda Free -el hombre mas grande solo gruño.

\- Un gusto -a pesar de huir y renegar de su familia, Soul no podía olvidar sus perfectos modales ingleses.

\- Nosotros trabajamos para el fiscal Giriko, que vive justo aquí -contó con falsa tranquilidad- él es una persona importante en la ciudad, por si no lo habías notado, y se percato que desde hace algunas semanas frecuentas a su protegida, la señorita Maka y no esta muy contento con esas visitas pues ella es una muchacha educada, de buena familia y con un prospero futuro.

\- Al parecer ambos somos amantes del arte, solo compartimos algunos versos y luego me retiro -contestó con tranquilidad- pero si al señor fiscal no le parecen mis visitas, entonces no la frecuentare mas.

\- Precisamente eso es lo que te íbamos a pedir -dijo Justin pasando el brazo por los hombros- y nos encargaremos de que no lo olvides ¿Cierto, Free?

\- No lo olvidaras -murmuró el otro hombre tomándolo con fuerza del brazo y guiándolo al interior de la casona.

Algunas horas mas tarde, Soul subía con dificultad a la barbería de Frank...

\- ¿Señor Stein? -el chico sabía que su amigo trabajaba hasta tarde, por lo que en cuanto, ya entrada la noche, al fin lo dejaron ir, fue directo donde el barbero.

\- Soul, pasa. Han pasado semanas -dijo Stein mientras limpiaba con dedicación sus navajas- ¿Que diablos te paso? -preguntó cuando lo vio lleno de golpes y en un estado miserable.

\- Me atraparon unos matones -dijo sentándose sobre el baúl de la entrada. Frank mantuvo la calma- no me soltaron hasta hace poco.

\- ¿Matones? -preguntó extrañado- ¿En que te metiste?

\- Le aseguro que en nada -afirmo en un suspiro- Encontré empleo en una tienda de instrumentos. Conocía una chica que recitaba poesía desde su ventana -contó un poco embobado- pero parece que la idea no le gustó a su tutor y me dieron una paliza.

\- Mmm... vamos abajo a tomarnos algo y me cuentas todo -dijo un poco desinteresado. No estaba como para historias de trágico amor, pero el chico se había convertido en un buen amigo- No vayas a aceptar pastel de la señora Gorgon, son horribles.

\- ¿Sus pasteles son los que dejan este olor? -preguntó arrugando la nariz, dentro de lo posible.

\- Imagínate el sabor -dijo rodando los ojos, pero Stein sabía que olor venía del baúl, donde el cuerpo de Ragnarok esperaba desde ayer a que medusa se decidiera a cocinarlo.

 **Hace muchos días que intento terminar de transcribir este cap y al fin logro terminar!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Revenge**_

Frank terminó enterandose que Soul era músico en Inglaterra, cosa que no le había contado durante el viaje en barco, por lo que había conseguido empleo en la mejor tienda de instrumentos de la ciudad gracias a su habilidad, además de que estaba completamente embobado por la chica de la ventana. Medusa se les unió luego de mandar a dormir a Chrona y según las cosas que el chico contaba ella les aclaraba algunas cosas. Supieron que la chica era la protegida del fiscal Giriko, el barbero se espanto al saber que ya no solo era juez, y sobre todo al saber que la chica era nada mas y nada menor que su amada Maka. Por la rubia supieron que los matones que le habían dado la golpiza a Soul eran los ayudantes del fiscal con los que amedrentaba a cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino.

\- ¿Realmente te arriesgarías por esa chica? -preguntó Stein con seriedad.

\- Yo... creo que si -dijo frunciendo el ceño- ella recita poemas tan tristes, llenos de soledad y miedo -contó- y pareciera que todo el tiempo la vigilan, solo después de unos minutos de vernos entra aterrorizada, se ve tan atrapada, ahogada... -Soul se veía completamente reflejado en ella.

Mientras Soul hablaba de sus sentimientos por la chica con Medusa, el cerebro de Stein maquinaba otro siniestro plan para lograr su venganza. Apreciaba al muchacho, pero amaba mas a su hija y existía la posibilidad de que el chico ni siquiera sufriera... tanto.

\- Puedo ayudarte... -murmuró el barbero.

\- ¿Enserio? -preguntaron los otros dos.

\- Enserio -dijo levantándose- pero ahora deberías ir a dormir y nosotros también... mañana sera un día largo -dijo recordandole a la mujer su pequeño problema en el segundo piso.

* * *

\- ¿Entonces que hacemos con él? -preguntó Stein a la mañana siguiente mientras miraba en cuerpo retorcido en el baúl.

\- Llévalo abajo, al sótano -contestó Medusa cruzada de brazos- tengo una moledora y un horno mas grande -contó- tendré que cerrar unos días.

\- Puedes re inaugurar -sugirió el barbero- con tu nuevo menú.

\- ¡Perfecto! -exclamó la rubia- distraeré a Chrona mientras lo bajas.

\- ¿A quien?

\- ¡A Chrona! La ayudante de Ragnarok -le recordó- Bájalo en el baúl, yo ire de compras ¡Chrona! ¡Chrona! Vamos a comprarte algo de ropa decente -gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Frank cerro con llave el baúl y lo tiro por la escalera exterior, lo arrastro al interior de la pastelería y lo volvió a arrojar por la escaleras, esta vez hacía el sótano. Se extraño, no recordaba que tuviera sobre puerta, pero tampoco recordaba haber bajado mas de un par de veces. Al parecer Medusa había modificado la caldera agregándole un horno industrial, tal vez pensando que el negocio partiría mejor.

\- Aveces pareciera que llegue... a una ciudad paralela -habló en voz alta, exteriorizando sus propios miedos- con mi querida Maka tan cerca y tan lejos -subió nuevamente a la pastelería, recorriendola sin recordar que había antes ahí- te recuperare mi pequeña...

* * *

Giriko caminaba por el largo y oscuro pasillo del segundo piso, se detuvo frente a un insulso cuadro y lo descolgó con precaución. Miró a través del agujero oculto y vio a Maka, parada en silencio mirando por la ventana.

\- Desde que no ve al infeliz de Eater esta muy deprimida -comentó Justin a su lado- pero nos encargamos de que no le quedaran ganas de volver.

\- Tal vez sospecha que lo alejamos -murmuro el fiscal con enfado- hace dos días que no me dirige la palabra.

\- ¿La reprendió? -preguntó el rubio.

\- Le quite todos sus libros -comentó colocando el cuadro otra vez en su lugar.

\- Si me lo permite, tal vez necesite arreglarse un poco mas, señor -dejo caer el chico- tal vez a la señorita no le paresca tan atractivo con esa barba de tantos días.

\- ¿Estas diciendo que estoy viejo? -preguntó con violencia tomándolo de la camisa.

\- Solo estoy diciendo que la señorita es bastante joven.

\- Tienes razón... -gruño tocándose la peluda barbilla.

\- ¿Sabe? Hace poco abrió una nueva barbería -contó Justin mientras entraban al salón- Free y yo la visitamos la semana pasada y me atrevo a decir que es bastante buena.

\- ¿Lo es? -preguntó el mayor sirviéndose un poco de whisky.

\- Si, el barbero hizo maravillas con Free.

Ambos siguieron bromeando durante un rato mientras Maka, encerrada bajo llave, fantaseaba y planeaba como lograr escapar de su protector.

Maka Albarn no era tonta. Siempre supo "la verdad" que Giriko intentaba esconderle; en una ciudad tan aislada, los rumores corrían como la pólvora encendida, por lo que siempre escuchó por boca de otros la verdad de su abandono, la verdad sobre su padre y como acabo su madre. La gente siempre estaba dispuesta a contestar a cualquier pregunta sobre el pasado de su familia, incluso cuando el fiscal decidió que comenzaría a educarse en casa, siempre encontraba la forma de que le filtraran información. Pero a medida que crecía, su mundo comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas pequeño, limitándose casi a su cuarto y algunos salones de la casona. Cuando cumplió 14 años se dio cuenta hacia donde se dirigía su destino si no escapaba de Giriko; por razones que no lograba comprender, él estaba empeñado en casarse con ella en cuanto estuviera en edad de casarse y si eso realmente ocurría su vida se volvería muchísimo mas miserable.

Maka realmente no tenía algún plan para escapar, pretendía aprovecharse de la primera oportunidad que se le diera. Lamentablemente había perdido algo valioso hace algunos días; el chico de los poemas y la confianza del fiscal. Por su acento intuyo que era ingles, un desconocido sería perfecto para pedirle ayuda, se notaba que era inteligente y que sabía lo que le pedía con sus versos, para su mala suerte, su protector lo descubrió y el chico no volvió a aparecer y para empeorarlo Giriko ya no confiaba en ella, pero no se daría por vencida...

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Revenge**_

Medusa reabrió el negocio dos días después, mas limpio con ayuda de Chrona, y con un nuevo menú que incluía pastel de carne.

\- Es una receta traída directamente de Londres -afirmó cuando los primero clientes llegaron

Había calculado que dos o tres clientes de Stein por semana serian suficientes para que la pastelería funcionara bien, por lo que problemas de abastecimiento no tendría, su distribuidor estaba instalado justo arriba de ella. Pero para ambos la sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando a solo dos semanas de la re apertura de ambas tiendas llegara a la barbería nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Giriko.

\- Buenas tardes -saludo observando el lugar- Un gusto, Giriko.

\- Fiscal -saludo Stein, conservando la calma- es... un honor que alguien como usted venga a mi modesta barbería.

\- Me hablaron muy bien de este lugar -contó- ¿Con quien tengo el gusto entonces?

\- Frank Stein -saludo estrechando su mano- un placer.

\- El placer es mio, señor Stein -dijo tomando asiento con mucha confianza- ¿Sabía usted que hace mucho tiempo aquí también había una barbería?

Frank apretó los dientes ¿Como se atrevía? Uso todo su auto control para no ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

\- Me lo habían comentado -contestó escuetamente- ¿Que servicio requiere?

\- Me contaron que hace maravillas, así que lo dejo en sus manos -dijo cerrando los ojos- pero le advierto que tengo una hermosa joven en la mira.

\- Descuide -Stein estaba furioso, sabía que la joven a la que se refería era su pequeña Maka, aun así, hizo su trabajo a la perfección, no pretendía matarla de inmediato ¿Que gracia tenía la venganza si la victima no sufría antes?

\- Es usted realmente agil con la navaja -felicitó el fiscal una vez que estuvo listo- ¿Donde aprendió tan bien su oficio?

\- En Londres existen muy buenos barberos -contó mientras limpiaba- Aprendí de uno realmente excepcional con quien trabaje.

\- ¿Y porque decidió migrar a América entonces? -Indagó el fiscal.

\- Cuando mi jefe murió decidí venir a probar suerte, no tenía nada que me atara allá -contó como el mejor actor.

\- Interesante ¿Cuanto le debo? -preguntó sacando el monedero.

\- ¿Para el señor fiscal? Esta vez es cortesía de la casa, me sentiré pagado si me recomienda con sus amistades.

En cuanto Giriko se perdió en la esquina, Medusa subió como un tornado para saber porque el hombre seguía vivo.

\- ¿Que paso? -preguntó estupefacta- pensé que lo matarías.

\- La verdad es un plato que se sirve frío -le dijo guardando con cuidado las navajas- por cierto, gracias por conservarlas.

\- Iba a venderlas -confesó- pero la verdad nadie quiso comprarlas, pensaban que les daría mala suerte.

\- ¿Como esta la provisión? -preguntó cambiando de tema.

\- Hay suficiente para el resto de la semana...

* * *

Exactamente a las 3 AM Soul estaba bajo la ventana de Maka, tal como Stein le había indicado. COmo cada noche, la ventana estaba entre abierta y con mucho cuidado Spul arrojó una piedra envuelta en papel.

\- Ten cuidado -murmuro la misma vagabunda de antes- mucho, mucho cuidado.

\- Lo estoy teniendo -murmuro de vuelta Soul, alejándose rápido junto a la mujer de la casa del fiscal.

\- no, no, no, no, no, no -decía la mujer tomándole el rostro- tú no entiendes, no, no entiendes.

\- ¿Que no entiendo? -preguntó intentando alejarla.

\- Si el quiere, puede hacerte desaparecer -dijo mirando a todos lados retorciéndose las manos- si le estorbas, te quita, te quita, te quita del camino.

\- Espere, él... no puede solo hacer eso, no puede tener tanto poder -miro hacia atrás, teniendo un poco de precaución.

La niebla que cubría los ojos de la mujer pareció desaparecer unos instantes, parecía lucida otra vez, consciente de todo lo que decía.

\- Él arruino mi vida, destruyo mi familia y aun no termina ¡Ayudala! -luego de eso volvió a balbucear frases sin sentido, pululando como alguien que en realidad ya no esta aquí.

* * *

Medusa estaba en la lúgubre sala tomando un taza de té, había sido una buena noche. La tienda había estado llena a reventar y gracias a Chrona no le faltaron manos, todo marchaba perfecto.

\- Señora Medusa -llamó la niña entrando a la sala- ya esta todo limpio.

\- Gracias, Chrona -dijo haciéndole un lugar en el sofá- eres tan trabajadora, ven a descansar conmigo.

\- Estoy tan fe-feliz de estar con usted -murmuro avergonzada- yo pe-pensaba que el señor Ragnarok era bueno, pe-pero usted es in-increíble.

\- Querida ¿Como no podría tratarte bien? -preguntó abrazándola- te portas tan bien.

\- Yo haría cu-cualquier cosa por us-usted -dijo acurrucándose contra la rubia- in-incluso protegerla del se-señor Stein.

\- ¿Protegerme del señor Stein? -preguntó extrañada- Él es bueno, cuida de nosotras y me ayuda para que la pastelería vaya bien.

\- Él no es bueno -susurro en su oido- e-es como el señor Ragnarok, no es bu-bueno -Chrona lo sabía, había vivido mucho tiempo con un hombre siniestro, por lo que sabía reconocer a uno.

\- Chrona -dijo Medusa abrazándola- no tienes de que preocuparte, el señor Stein es un hombre bueno, solo un poco excéntrico -reconoció con reparo- ¿Pero quien no lo es en esta ciudad?

\- Pero...

\- Shhh... tú tranquila, yo cuidare de ti, ya no hay nada que temer -dijo acariciando su cabello- Aunque el señor Ragnarok regresara no permitiría que te lleve.

\- ¿Lo dice enserio?

\- Por supuesto -beso su frente- eres como la hija que nunca tuve -los ojos de Chrona se iluminaron y se levantó de un salto, celebrando la noticia, jamás se había sentido tan feliz- Ten, toma unas monedas para que mañana te compres algunas golosinas -dijo sacando el monedero de entre su vestido.

\- ¡Ese es e-el monedero de el se-señor Ragna-narok! -gritó nerviosa y dando saltos por doquier- ¡Lo sa-sabía, el se-señor Stein l-le hi-hizo algo!

\- ¡No, Chrona, no! -debatió Medusa-Este es un monedero muy especial que me regalo Frank mucho antes de conocer a Ragnarok.

\- Pero...

\- Shhh Shh Shh... ya ve a dormir y no pienses en tonterías.

Medusa quedo intranquila, la niña sabía que no podía confiar en Stein y había reconocido el monedero. Por otro lado Chrona estaba cada vez mas segura de que era peligroso quedarse mucho tiempo mas con el barbero.

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Onny.**


End file.
